Dark Storm Rising
by Warrior of The Healing Flame
Summary: Ionia had it's shadows, just as it had its light. Now the darkness is on the rise, and several people in Ionia are caught up in the storm, whether they like it or not. The only thing left is to survive the storm and hope to make it out okay.
1. See All Evil

The old man was waiting in the brothel, one specifically where not many people traversed in the Red Light district of Ionia. Despite his caution in picking such an area, he was feeling a great panic all throughout his body, as if death itself could come out at any moment, to claim him. His weary eyes darting back and forth, making sure no one was around ready to kill him, suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." The old man said, with a large ammount of hope to disguise the panic, when the door slid opened, in it entered a jade green clad woman with ink black hair who wore a dark green face veil.

 _'Oh thank goodness it's her.'_ The old man thought to himself.

"Why am I here, Elder?" she demanded.

"Because Akali, you left the Kinkou order, so I can trust you with the information, I'm about to give." The Old man explained.

"Excuse me?" Akali said, confused.

"You see," The old man explained, "The Kinkou order has done some great things, however there are some things they did not do correctly, like the fate of The Golden Demon, Khadha Jhin, which is why I am here today."

"I don't understand, what does that have to do with me being formerly connected with the Kinkou?" Akali asked.

"I discovered there was not only a more sinister reason he was freed, but it has to do with Yas-" The old man said, before suddenly a bullet drilled into his skull, coming out of his head. Akali then prepared herself for the next shots, but was then caught off guard by her seeing that the old man's head had undwinded, like a blooming flower and had begun gushing out a fountain of blood. Another bullet was flying towards Akali, when suddenly a woman had emerged from the shadows. This woman had bat ears, a bat wing that curved to the left, , wore black pants, bangage wrappings across her chest, pale blue eyes, pale skin, a curvaous figure, white hair and was armed with two katanas in her hands, which she infsued with shadow energy before slicing the bullet several times at a speed in which Akali could not comprehend.

"You really need to watch yourself." the woman said, as the pieces that was the bullet fell down and drifted off like dust in the wind.

"Why did you save me?" Akali demanded.

"Tell you later, but first we have to run." the woman said. Before Akali quickly grabbed a smoke bomb from her bag, and threw it onto the ground, causing the area to quickly fill up with smoke, which caused the two to flee from the room. Until they found themselves outside the brothel and into the air of the night.

"Akali, come on there is an old friend of mine who needs to see you, she'll explain everything." the woman said, before Akali grabbed her throat.

"You said you'd told me about this, and for that matter, I heard Zed doesn't like Vastyans, so start talking." Akali demanded.

"My name is Quaricho." the woman said, before she released Akali's grip on her throat, "as for Vastyan thing, don't care really, they rejected me. Besides the one Zed rejects are the ones that don't side against the conflict against Noxus."

"Okay Quaricho." Akali said, "What do you know about this?"

"Well," Quaricho said, "Something has gone wrong in the higher ups, dunno what, but it involved a former fellow of mine, this friend of mine can explain the rest."

"Alright but if this is a trap-" Akali said.

"You'll kill me where I stand. Heard it a thousand times before from my mom, before I killed her." Quaricho interuppeted, "Now let's move."

With that both Akali and Quaricho then moved away from the brothel and further down the red light district of Ionia.

* * *

"They got away." noted a man who had been watching the scene unfold before him. The man in question was dressed a black cloak, had storm gray eyes, a metal gray right arm, and carried a sniper on his back, who was standing on top of a balcony overlooking the brothel. He then went back inside where his partner was waiting. His partner had a white shaul, a wine red scarf that went to his back, bronze mechanical legs which matched his left mechanical arm, a long black glove on his right hand that covered up his arm up to his elbow in addtion to covering his right index finger, a black hood, and a white mask that covered his face.

"It doesn't matter, the preformance was most excellent." the masked man replied.

"I bet you're happy because you killed the same guy 4 times didn't you, Jhin." the cloaked man replied.

"Immensly." Jhin replied.

"You really are fucked up in the head," The Cloaked man commented, "Then again, I didn't know what to expect from the infamous Golden Demon, even if three of the kills were puppets."

"You know of my work, yes?" Jhin said, with his eyes brightening up.

"Oh yes, personally a fan of that one piece involving my ex wife," The Cloaked man said, "had it coming, if you asked me."

"I'm glad I met a fan of my work." Jhin noted.

Suddenly a dove with a note attached to its talons flew into the balcony of the room where Jhin and The Cloaked man were.

"Looks like it's orders from the elder." The Cloaked man said, before he went outside and grabbed the message, from the bird. He read it, focusing on the letter, before returning to Jhin.

"We are out of here, Jhin," The Cloaked man said, "The Elder wants to talk with the rest of us."

"I see." Jhin said, before he got off of the bed, and exited the room with the Cloaked man.

* * *

Akali and Quaricho then made their way to the various streets of Ionia's red light distrcit, until Quaricho then stopped at a particular long and dark alley way.

"We're here, our friend will meet us in the alley way." Quaricho said, to which Akali shot her a stare of disapprovial.

"What?! This friend picked this place because it's a good idea to ambush any unwanted visitors." Quaricho said, "and no she knows you're not stupid to fall for that trick, if she wanted you dead, she would show up and do it herself."

Akali sighed before pulling out a kunai knife and entering the alley way, being careful and sharp enough, to make sure Quaricho nor this "friend" wouldn't try anything funny. This instinct did not dull, each step she took, until she found herself facing a woman drinking from a tea cup. The woman in question had a black sleeveless shirt on, had long silver hair that covered her right eye, a forest green left eye, a petite figure, storm gray pants on and was barefoot.

"You!" Akali cursed, grabbing the Kunai knife tighter in pure rage.

"Yes Akali, it's been a while." the woman snootly replied, "I see you still don't trust me. Well to be honest I didn't exactally see things Shen's way either, I just needed his assistance with my power that Zed couldn't cover."

"I knew it!" Akali snarled, "You were never trustworthy."

"Before you try anything rash," the woman said, "here's the summary of why Quaricho saved you, when meeting the elder, Jhin was hired to tip the scale back into the Elders favor and out of the Ninjas, or at least that's what corrupt elder's thought, in reality they were all guided by one Elder who seeks to rule Ionia."

"Why should I believe you?!" Akali said, "You lied about your reasons, for joining the Kinkou."

"I lied to everyone." the woman said, "I lied to Zed about what I really can do, I lied to Shen about wanting to see redemtion and those are just the tip of the iceberg of the people I lied to, but it is all for the greater good of Ionia, but now you must take a nap."

The woman then infused her hand with black lighting before clenching it into a fist, just as Akali lunged at her. Before she could react the woman then punched Akali, knocking her out.

"Well damn, that went to shit really quick." Quaricho said.

"Figured, she was quite the angry one, no one really noticed until she quit the Kinkou a few months ago." the woman said, "Now Quaricho, do you think that you can get Zed to meet me."

"No guarantees Yuna, but I'll try." Quaricho replied, "Where do you want to meet Zed?"

Without hesitation, Yuna then answered Quaricho with a single word,

"Fae'lor."

"Good one." Quaricho said, before laughing. The laughter then died down when Quaricho saw that Yuna was dead serious.

"You're serious?! Did Shen decrease your mindpower with his training on balance? You do know who is there, right?"

"Yes." Yuna replied, "I am hoping to get her on my side, for the mission."

"How did you become Zed's star pupil again?" Quaricho questioned, before adding, "Because I fail to see how you managed to live without a brain for this long?"

"Just do it." Yuna replied.

"Fine." Quaricho, "But in case people ask, I'm going to tell them that Zed the legendary assassin and the most feared assassin in Ionia, died by his own hands, in order to preserve the dignity of him dying by laughter, over your stupid idea."

"Alright, I wish you luck." Yuna said.

Quaricho then walked away, from the alleyway leaving Yuna and the knocked out Akali alone. Yuna then took her time to finish her tea, and then tossed the cup away, causing the delicate cup to shatter on the ground behind Yuna.

"Alright, then." Yuna said, before picking up Akali and carrying her upon her shoulders, before exiting the alley way, and started to walk away from the red light district, as the foul smell of booze began to hit her.

* * *

In a mansion far away from the commoners of Ionia, there was one mansion that towered to the heavens, in that mansion was a secret cave where no one knew but the lord of this mansion, who was inside along with several other people.

"They're late." scoffed a woman with a curvacous figure who wore nothing more than a loin cloth to cover her nether regions.

"They'll be here, you must have faith my child." said the man with a shaved head dressed black robes, had a necklace consisting of eyeballs and was carrying a bo staff.

"Have you been to the school, he was in? He was always insistant on 4 things and a narcissist to boot." the woman replied, "also he was a horrible student to boot."

"I pity you," the man said, "you are blind in this world, if you'd just allow me to help you see-"

"Oh is that so?" the woman snapped, before she transformed her fingers into sharp talon like things, and raised them in the direction of the man who talked to her. Before any further action was done, a robbed figure with his hood on slammed his fist down on the ground of the cave floor he was sitting in.

"I will not have any fights occur here," the figure boomed, before he added "is that understood?!""

"Yes master." the man said, while the woman transformed her fingers back to normal.

"Good, as for Jhin, he-" the figure said, before Jhin and the cloaked man entered.

"Speak of the devil," smirked another woman who wore a black kimono which depicted a pattern of red butterflies on it, while holding a pipe "Jhin has arrived."

"Well Jhin did you succeed in killing the elder?" the figure said.

"Yes, the preformance went off without a hitch," Jhin said, "I eagerly await the next act."

"It will come, now then Clay," the figure said, directing his attention to the cloaked figure, "Did the elder meet who he was supposed to."

"Yes, but it was Akali." the cloaked figure replied.

"You didn't even kill her?!" growled the giant of a man, who wore steel gray samurai armor that covered every inch of his body, wore a mask that looked like a frowning Oni's and had a rocket launcher strapped to his back in addition to a sword.

"Calm down, Kimon, Clay not killing Akali could prove beneficial to us." the figure said, "after all, we need someone to blame for this."

"Good point." Kimon said.

"Now then, an introduction to my newest personal assistant." the figure said, as he gestured to the man in the room who just stood there. The man had unusally pale skin, black hair that was long and untamed, a seal covering a part of his chest , a slip of paper that was blank that lied in between his face, black deep holes where his eyes should be and a katana where his left hand should be.

"Oh yeah, I was wondering who that was." the woman said.

"As I said earlier, this is my favorite assistant." the figure said, "Starting today, he will be among us, as someone who will be a great assest to us."

"Hello." the assistant said.

"Do you have a name?" the woman said.

"I don't deserve it," the assistant replied, "I was foolish enough to betray that name and stain it for someone I cared about."

"Quite poetic." Jhin noted.

"Anyway, you are dismissed, wait in your chambers for further orders." the figure said, causing everyone except for the assistant to walk off into various parts of the cave. Once the assistant and the figure were alone, the figure then said;

"What did I say about opening up about your past?" the figure said.

"Sorry elder." the assistant said, "It's still on my mind, knowing what I do know."

"I understand." the figure said, "Now do you know where your chambers are?"

The assistant nodded, before walking off, in a way that was almost like hopping, while the figure simply waited and watched, as the assistant got away from the figure's sight.

 _'It looks like Ionia will become closer to entering the palm of my hand.'_ The figure thought to himself, before walking away from the cave.

* * *

The early morning wind hit Akali's face, before suddenly waking her up, alarmed at her situation, she found herself not only bound hand and foot by a strong straw rope, but being carried by Yuna. Quickly putting two and two together, Akali decided to hit Yuna to escape, but before the blow could connect, Yuna then grabbed Akali's blow.

"Now, now, we are almost there Akali." Yuna said, before yawning a bit, "to be quite frank with you, it was about time, I thought it would take me until daybreak to find this place."

"What place?!" Akali demanded, before she felt a dark energy, that made her shudder out of pure instinct, Aklai then directed her attention to the sky and found a floating fortress. Akali then turned her attention towards Yuna and said;

"Of All the places you fucking go to, you had to bring me here? The last time I remembered, Shen's training did not include eleminating thoughts of common sense, or is that part of Zed's training?"

"Nope, I aim to convince Syndra to join my cause." Yuna replied.

"How will you even get up there?" Akali asked, before suddenly Yuna focused her energy and then began to float upwords towards the floating fortress, until Yuna came to the door, and blew it open with a powerful gust of wind, and began to walk into the fortress. As Yuna walked in the fortress's grounds, everything was an akward slience between the two women, until Akali began to feel a drift float by and gulped. Before Akali could even think about escaping from Yuna, a strong and powerful force knocked the both of them down sending Akali flying towards the ground of the floating island and Yuna nearby her location, but Yuna managed to land on her feet.

"Who dares to enter?!" boomed a voice that belonged to a woman floating before Yuna in dark energy. The woman had dark gray hair, glowing purple eyes, a black crown, a black and purple outift that exposed every curve of figure which matched both her long fingerless gloves, black shoulderpads and black leggings which exposed her toes.

"Are you the legendary Syndra?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." the woman replied.

"Good, I had the right place then Syndra," Yuna said, "I've been looking for you for quite a while, I seek your assistance."

"Are these Noxians may others have spoke of still killing the Ionians, because-" Syndra said.

"No, I do not seek anything about the Noxians, but rather I seek your assistance in overthrowing the Ionian government." Yuna explained.

Akali was then shocked at what she just heard come out of Yuna's mouth, as was Syndra, who then lowered herself to the ground to take a look at Yuna.

"Repeat that request." Syndra said.

"I want your help in overthrowing the Ionian government, what about that statement does not make any sense to you Syndra?" Yuna said.

"Although your request is interesting and it was the Ionians who kept me prisoner, the answer is no, I will never be a pawn in your-"

"You have a brother, right?" Yuna said, "The very same brother who caused you to become the person you are today. Goes by the name of Evard, right?"

Syndra then lifted Yuna up from the ground an into the air, with her purple eyes full of murder, she demanded.

"How do you know that name?!"

"Well to put it simply, Syndra, I know people, and he's the worst of them all, oh yes and he happens to be part of the reason why I wish to overthrow the Ionian governement, especially when I learned about what happened to you." Yuna explained, "If you join me, I shall make sure he suffers at your very feet, Syndra."

Syndra then placed Yuna down onto the ground.

"What do you wish of me?" Syndra asked.

"For starters to borrow this base, so that I may hold her prisoner." Yuna said.

"Is that it?" Syndra asked.

"There will be more I wish of you, when the time comes." Yuna said, "It will be your choice in weither or not, this will be done, either way I will deliver Evard as promised, right now if you'll excuse me, is there a prisoner to escort."

Yuna then picked up Akali and began to walk, with Syndra following the pair, floating as she did so.

 _'Just what is going on here?'_ Akali thought to herself as she was in pure shock over her fate, what had happened so far, and Yuna. Only one of those things was very clear to Akali, she had no longer any idea on who Yuna was, but she knew there was a dark instinct within her, that sought chaos for Iona. Whether Akali, liked it or not was irrelevant, what mattered was that she was in the middle of this chaos.

* * *

 **(A/N: I was inspired by a Zed x Syndra comic, which I was shown by my friend Operic on Deviantart. Honestly writing this was quite a surpise for me in 3 ways. Those reasons being 1) I wrote something that wasn't a crossover fanfiction, 2) I wrote this in a single day (which I never do) and 3) I managed to create several OC champions One being a Jiangshi (Chinese Zombie) champion. Anyway as you can see I suck when it comes to Ionian names, with Quaricho being the most prime example. If any of you readers want to give me advice on how I can make better Ionian names, please do so. Anyways I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and let me know what I can do to make this better.)**


	2. Hear All Evil

**(A/N: I would like to warn you, at the end of this chapter, there is a scene briefly depicting rape. If you are offended by such a horrible thing, turn away now.)**

* * *

 _'How am I to explain this mess to Master Zed?'_ Quaricho thought to herself, as she walked her way in the Red Light District, trying to avoid any attention to herself. Suddenly she smelled, the very strong smell of alcohol coming from behind her.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Quaricho." Commented a sultry female voice. Quaricho then turned around to find a woman with an artifical arm that was made out of bronze that had a black gem on the back of it, a black bikini bottoms, a volumputious figure, a gold scarf that matched her sleeveless shirt, Jade hair that was long and bronze boots.

"Figured you'd be here, Satchi." Quaricho said, "So are you done with your drinking?"

"Well I was sent to find you and I'd figured I would keep an eye on you." Satchi said.

"And you decided to see if the lovely hookers came around to want to toy around with, am I right?" Quaricho interrogated.

"Not quite, you see I came across a hooker who claimed a green ninja woman had just killed a man in the most brutal of ways," Satchi said, "and funny enough when that ninja left, she was seen with a Vastyan with funny ears. Now what would that be about?"

"Well honestly I dunno," Quaricho said, "but apparently Yuna is involved."

"Yuna? Haven't seen her in a while, how is she doing?" Satchi said.

"Well, in short I think she's lost a lot of intelligence under Zed, and she wants me to get him involved in whatever shit this is." Quaricho said.

"Well might as well go see what Yuna wants and what Zed thinks of the matter." Satchi said, before outstretching her bronze arm in the air and channeled Shadow magic, before forming a portal before them. Taking a deep breath, Quaricho calmed herself down of the wraith of Zed, before stepping into the portal with Satchi.

* * *

Akali paced back and forth within her cell, furious and wanting her fist to collide with Yuna's face. It was better than shivering from the breeze that would brush against her naked flesh.

 _'This had better be good.'_ Akali thought to herself, while she paced before she heard a knocking on her cell door, which caused her to stop pacing. Turning her attention, towards the cell door she then saw Yuna's now very punchable face staring back at her.

"What the hell do you want?!" Akali snarled, "To take a look at the handiwork, well I hope this image of me is burned into your mind."

"I came to see if you need anything." Yuna replied.

"Oh that's rich." Akali said, before marching up to Yuna, with her eyes burning with the desire to kill, staring right at Yuna before adding,

"Considering you stripped me naked, put me in a cell, I would like my foot up your ass."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Yuna said, "But I can say that your imprisonment won't be long, if everything is according to plan."

"Okay what part of your plan is this stage in?" Akali demanded.

"The stage in which Zed comes to meet me." Yuna said.

At that moment a slience grew between the two women, with a murderous aura blooming within Akali. Then Akali broke the silence by saying;

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"Oh yeah that was the whole purpose of capturing you, so that Zed would come meet me here." Yuna said, "The whole you being Naked thing was to show him you are unarmed, sorry."

Akali growled in pure anger, with the heat from her rage nearly blinding her, as Yuna then left. As soon as she did, Akali then turned to find a random wall of her cell and started to punch it. With the thought of Zed, enjoying her body and Akali thanking him, by making sure it was the last beautiful thing Zed had ever seen, as the life oozed out of him, one drop of breath at a time, driving each punch without much care for the pain the punches caused her.

* * *

 _'It's for the better of Ionia.'_ Yuna thought to herself, as she walked away from Akali's cell trying to burry whatever pitty she had for the ninja. She understood why Akali would want to kill her, right then and there, but Ionia had to be saved from itself. Even though the idea had crossed her mind of stripping naked herself and putting herself in the same room with Akali to pacify her, she knew that would only result in her own demise. Yuna sighed, as she made her way to Syndra, who was simply outside of the tower on whatever bits of land remained of the thing.

"Got a minute?" Yuna asked Syndra, which caused the woman to turn and face Yuna.

"What is it?" Syndra asked.

"I think you might want to know, how I am familiar with Evgard." Yuna said, "The least I can do, considering that I am making you expect guests."

"Don't worry, all I have to do is-" Syndra said before touching Yuna's forehead with Syndra's golve full of dark energy, before Yuna herself could react. Syndra then focused her magic to dive deep within Yuna's mind, suddenly a zap of lighting occured, shocking Syndra making her withdraw her hand from her mind and withdrawing the spell.

"Sorry about that, my spirit is always protective of me." Yuna said, "So you are gonna have to trust my word on this."

"Alright then talk." Syndra said.

"You see while I was among the well respected members of society," Yuna explained, "there was this elder we were supposed to respect, that elders name was Evgard."

"Let me guess, he cheated and lied, to get to that position?" Syndra said.

"You forgot murdering people." Yuna said.

"Figures, I assume that people have some dignity." Syndra replied.

"Anyway, this elder had covered up evidence to suggest that a man by the name of Yasuo, for what purpose I don't know." Yuna said, "but what I do know is that he is a part of a corrupt trio of elders, which seeks to rule Ionia in their own twisted tyranny."

"Corrupt trio you say?" Syndra said, her curiosity peaked.

"Yes. I cannot go any further than that." Yuna said, "for your own safety."

"Have you no idea of who I am or what I am capable of?" Syndra replied, feeling that Yuna had compared her to an insect.

"Yes on both counts," Yuna said, "but no one can know who I am truly am, at least not yet."

"What have you or I to fear?" Syndra said.

"The other elders, one of whom wants me dead for being born." Yuna said, before leaving.

* * *

Upon the shadow portal opening, both Satchi and Quaricho found themselves at a dark temple where the area was covered, with shadows.

"What is Zed gonna say, when he gets wind of this?" Quaricho said.

"Honestly I don't know." Satchi said, "but in case you die I wanted to say you are very well developed for a Vastyan."

"Thanks, I guess." Quaricho replied, before the two women started walking when suddenly they stopped as a man suddenly appeared before them. The man had a stainless steel mask that covered all facial feautres, had a red cloth cloak worn under the rest of his armor, dark blue baggy pants and black boots.

"So Quaricho, mind telling me where you were?" the man asked.

"Master Zed, I was doing a favor for your old student Yuna," Quaricho said, "she wanted me to go follow Akali around."

"Funny," Zed said, "I gave clear instructions not to bother the Kinou order, did you not remember those exact orders?"

"Well master, it not only appears that the rumors about Akali leaving the order were true but I saved her life from something twisted." Quaricho said.

"Do tell." Zed said, engaged.

"Well, I'm not sure if you would even believe me." Quaricho said.

"You'd be surprised." Zed replied, "Now tell."

Quaricho then took a deep breath before saying;

"I saw an old man getting shot by a bullet from Akali's shadow, then suddenly his head fell appart, as if though it was a wilting flower-"

"Say no more," Zed said, "I know what you speak of."

"You do?" Saitchi said shocked.

"Yes," Zed said, before turning his attnetion towards Saitchi, "Get Kayn and Himawari, tell them to meet with me so we can discuss this matter among ourselves."

"Yes Master." Saitchi said, before she channeled a shadow portal, walked through it and disappeared. As soon as she had left, both Zed and Quaricho.

"Tell me Quaricho," Zed said, "Who was the man?"

"An Elder," Saitchi said, "apparently he had picked Akali to speak with because she left the order, and the conversation involved someone called The Golden Demon in regards to the infamous top student of my old school."

Zed suddenly grew silent, which caused Quaricho to become worried for she had never seen Zed like this, in all of her years of training under Zed. So she approached Zed, putting a hand on his shoulder before Zed suddenly swatted it away.

"Are you sure you heard that exact phrasing in regards to the golden demon?" Zed said.

"Yeah, why?" Quaricho said.

"Of all the mistakes the Kinkou order made, keeping that demon alive is one of them," Zed said, "To the point where the noxians were to despire my pitty all they have to do is pray for The Golden Demon to show up. Even within this scenario, they do not deserve such a monster, understand?"

Quaricho gulped before saying,

"Yes Master."

"Good, now come." Zed said, regaining his composure, "It is time for this meeting to see if Yuna deserves our audience."

With that both Zed and Quaricho both walked to the temple steps and into the temple.

* * *

Balance was good for many things. This was something Shen was taught, but as he learned later on in life, there were exceptions in life that could not be balanced.

Case in point was his blood pressure as the ninja read over and over again the charges of the wanted poster that had his former fellow student Akali, in his room, to make sure he read them correctly and to Shen's horror they read as follows;

 _"Former member of the Kinkou order, Akali is either to be captured or killed, for her unquestionable role in the gruesome murder of Elder Hitari. There will be greatcompinsation for your coperation in doing either."_

 _'Akali what have you gotten yourself into?'_ Shen thought to himself as he tore the poster away. He knew Akali killed, that was part of her job, the part that drove her away from the order, but this, Shen knew without a doubt. Besides the first and last time Shen heard the words gruesome and murder in the same sentence, that incident began Zed's path of darkness. Before Shen knew it, a hamster like creature came in wearing a purple ninja outfit.

"Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true?" the hamster like creature asked at a hyperactive pace.

Shen sighed before saying;

"Kennen I'm afraid it is true, the Ionian government believes Akali was the culprit." Shen said.

"But it can't be her, she can't even cut at that rate."

"I know that, and I know who is behind this," Shen replied to his friend.

"Why don't you do anything about it then?" Kennen.

Shen sighed before saying;

"The last time I confronted the individual, it was with my father and Zed, we were never the same after that."

"Shen..." Kennen said, before suddenly a member of the Kinkou order suddenly arrived.

"What is it?" Shen asked.

"Sir there is someone at the door, claiming to be the new person to prune the tree." the man said.

"Alright I will see what this person wants." Shen said, before walking throughout the ruined area, they called a base, making his way towards the front gates to find a woman waiting there. The woman had ink black hair, wore a midnightblack cloak with silver armor covering it, a pair of oversized scissors on her back, eyes that were milkly white, red boots and dark blue baggy pants.

"Are you the master of this order?" questioned the girl.

"That is correct I am." Shen said.

"Good I am glad to be of service as the one who prunes the tree." the girl said.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaking-" Shen said, before the girl handed Shen a letter. Shen then took the letter and read the following;

 ** _"Shen,_**

 ** _Due to the incident involving your former student Akali and the former Elder Hitari. I among the other Elders, have decided the best course of action was to apoint someone we feel can do the job of Pruning the tree that would elminate elements that would cause misbalance both within and outside of the order. If you find yourself confused by the former thing, allow me to enlighten you, The Elders and I agree that your order has the potential to be a threat to Ionia, which we have decided based on both this recent incident and the order of shadows, both things caused by a lack of oversight. Do not worry about qualifications either, we looked around for what we determined is the best canidate for the position, hence the woman Kawa, who should be handing you this letter. She has recived training from both Elder Souma and a survivor of Wuju arts, in addition to many other styles of fighting which proves helpful in terms of pruning the tree. As my duty as Elder, I hereby order you to accept Kawa, as the one who will prune the tree. This is not up for discussion. I hope the rest of the order understands why you must take her in and welcomes their newest member with open arms._**

 ** _Elder Evgard."_**

Shen then looked at the girl before saying;

"Are you Kawa?"

"That is correct." the girl said.

"As you can see-" Shen said, before Kawa interjected;

"I'm blind."

"Oh sorry." Shen said, embarassed. It took him a while to regain his composure before saying;

"Anyway your duty as one who prunes the tree, means that you must eliminate all those who are a threat to the equilibrium of this world, now come inside." Shen said.

"I don't think I will just yet." Kawa said, "I have my first duty to fufil from the Elder Evgard himself."

"What duty would that be?" Shen asked.

"Reclaiming your former temple, of course by any means necessary." Kawa said, before she walked away from the gates of the base of the Kinkou order, while humming a hauntingly beautiful yet militaristic tune.

Shen sighed again, before looking at the letter before Kennen quickly came to Shen's side.

"What did that person want?" Kennen asked.

"She came here to become the one who prunes the tree, and she had the authority of Elder Evgard to do just that," Shen said, "With her duties now both applying  
within the order and outside the order."

"Within the order?!" Kennen said, "What does that mean? Aren't we peaceful? Where is she?"

"On her way towards our former temple." Shen sighed, "with the idea to reclaim it by any means necessary, which I suspect is not her only order from Elder Evgard."

"Oh, but we have to do something." Kennen said.

"We can't, or lest we be traitors to Ionia." Shen replied.

Kennen then hung his head in defeat, as he walked away from Shen, back to the base, with his hope crushed about everything.

Shen burned that image into his mind, knowing this was him regretting the teachings that balance applies to all things, and in this scenario balance did apply, in the case of a great discord for both the Kinkou order and the order of shadows.

* * *

Kawa was walking through the forest humming her tune, walking through the mountainside, ready to fulfill her duty when suddenly a robber appeared from out of nowhere and held a rusty knife to her throat. The robber wore a black cloak which did not hide his distressed unshaven face.

"Give me your money and you shall leave here with your life." he said.

"Do you know who I am?" Kawa said, before she punched him in the solar plexsus, causing the robber to drop the knife in new found disorintation. Before he had the chance to react, Kawa then pulled out her giant pair of scissors and bisected the robber into two, without any hesitation.

"A pity." Kawa said as she stood over the bisected body of the robber. Suddenly a woman with black hair appeared wearing nothing more than a tattered old cloak rushed through and stopped upon seing the bisected man. The woman then fell to her knees horrified upon what she saw, then it turned to sorrow, with raindrops emerging from her eyes.

"I remove withered Flowers, Why do you look so sad?" Kawa said to the woman, who looked at her with furious anger.

"How dare you! He was trying to provide for me." The woman said through tears.

"You were his wife?" Kawa asked.

"Yes!" shouted the woman, and before she could react, Kawa quickly pinned her down to a tree and tore the cloak off of her.

"By the laws of Madam Hidan, Bloodstained Goddess of womanhood, she who husband victimizes another maiden must be blessed with the pleasures of the maiden she victimizes in order to rid herself of the filith her husband bestows upon him, for in the end all women need in the end is eachother for mere pleasure and there is no grander pleasure." Kawa said, before kissing the woman against her will. The woman tried to struggle her way out of the mess, tried to fight back. In the end The woman could only pray this would be over quickly as Kawa's strength over the woman.

"Do not worry my sister," Kawa said, before defiling her with her fingers while similing, "I will save you from the corruption you husband has brought upon you."

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, what can I honestly say about Kawa other than she is Blumenkranz incarnate, down to the raping women part. Also Blumenkranz was the tune she was humming and quoted. Anyway I apologize in advance if I depicted this scene poorly. If anyone has advice on how I can do scenes like this better, please let me know. Also the bloodstained goddess Madam Hidan, is not a real goddess but a Buddhist like figure worshipped by a cult, I hope I can explain more about her in future chapters. Leave a review on this story if you would, so I can improve. Thanks and have a nice day.)**


End file.
